celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue
Clubhouse At The Movies - Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot In Corey's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Papa Smurf, who emerges from a Smurfs comic book with the other Smurfs and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Garfield as a lamp, Alf from a framed picture, Baby Kermit as an alarm clock, Winnie-the-Pooh as a doll, Alvin and the Chipmunks from a record sleeve, and Slimer who passes through a wall). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's big brother, Michael. Simon opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Corey. At the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke," an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke. They run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. The "policeman" is then revealed to be Bugs Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. Bugs traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine to see when and how Michael's addiction was started. Inside a Hall of Mirrors, Alf shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he doesn't stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When Michael insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Alf takes him to see 'The Man in Charge' — Smoke. Corey and Pooh re-enter Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and tempts her to try the drug. Corey reasons that if she does what Michael does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Michael back into his bedroom, just in time to stop Corey from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough". The special ends with Michael and Corey going to tell their parents about his drug problem, while Pooh jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #Walt Disney Home Video UK Promo Late 1990 #1990 Walt Disney Home Video Christmas Videos Promo (Parody) #Nickelodeon Video's Nick Jr Videos Promo #Clubhouse At The Movies - Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue DVD Menu Walkthrough #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (1990) #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E.